


A Raven Amongst The Crows

by orphan_account



Category: Giant Killing, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hinata Hikaru Plays Soccer, Hinata Shouyou Has A Older Brother, Ichibei Hyotaru Plays Soccer, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Hikaru is the older brother of Hinata Shouyou, and the current Soccer Captain of the Ikebukuro Ravens... So what are he and his team doing at a Volleyball training camp?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The main pairing is Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Hkaru. 
> 
> The Background pairing is Tsukishima Kei/Ichibei Hyotaru. 
> 
> This came to me in a dream, so I'm writing it. 
> 
> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters

 

 

> **Chapter One**
> 
> **Those Black Feathers**
> 
>  
> 
> “This is the ETU Junior team Captain”, Coach Yasufumi Nekomata introduces with a motion of his hand towards a black haired male at his side. He wasn't exactly tall, and neither was he short, his skin was pale, porcelain like and his eyes shone in the colour of honey. His yellow and blue soccer uniform was smeared around in ounces of dark mud and grass. “Yoroshiku”, The male mutters lowly as he bows his head slightly in greeting, his jet black hair, ruffled in tufts and curls following in his lead. He then raises his head back, honey coloured eyes swirling in a waterpool of boredom.
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroo raises an eyebrow, but joins Daichi and Bokuto in greeting the ETU junior Captain. “You three take care of him, the ETU will be training with you from now on”, Coach Nekomata then instructs with a carefree smile and leaves. Bokuto, being who he is, explodes into excitement. “Hey, hey, hey!”, He yells, eyes bright and grin wide. “I heard you lost your semi-finals”, He says as he leans over, presumably to pat _(read as slap)_ the newcomer on the back. The Soccer player’s eyes zero in onto Bokuto’s form in an evident glare and the owl of the two freezes mid pat, the intense gaze startling him. Kuroo swears he can see black feathers flying past him and he glances towards Daichi at his side, whose eyebrows are scrunched up in confusion. In any other conversation, he would have laughed at a probably 169cm tall Soccer player glaring down a 185cm tall Volleyball player, but that glare and those feathers had quieted down Kuroo and made him think.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hikaru!”, A voice bellows from the other side of the inside gym and all four of them swiftly turn their heads towards the sound. They see a man with brown spiky hair, and a thin long nose dressed in a pair of dark slacks, a white button up and a long green jacket. He’s waving his arm around in a beckon and a big grin tugs at his lips. Kuroo can hear the sound of someone taking a deep breath before a flash of black, yellow and blue dash right past him. The Nekoma Captain then catches the name on the back of the newcomers Soccer shirt. “Hinata Hikaru…”, He murmurs quietly. “Doesn't he kind of look like…”, Daichi trails off as he makes eye contact with Kuroo. “Fuck”, The cat of the two curses in realisation, eyes suddenly wide.
> 
> “Fuck what?”, Bokuto asks with confusion on his face. “I don't get it, someone tell me!”, He yells and Daichi lets out a small groan. “Unbelievable”, The Karasuno Captain mutters. Kuroo just blocks his ears as Bokuto starts to cry and hopes he isn't jumping to conclusions.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright, gather round!”, Ukai, Karasuno’s coach, calls over all the teams with a small wave. Beside him stands Nekoma’s coach and the weird green jacket wearing male from earlier. Kuroo’s eyes flicker over the to brown spiky haired male and the guy sends him a polite smile back. “This is the coach of the ETU Junior’s team”, Ukai explains, eyes wandering around the Volleyball players _(all except Fukurōdani who aren't there at the moment)_ as they all bow down to greet the Soccer coach. “He and his team will be training with us for a few days, and to start this relation, we thought we could play some Volleyball matches”. That gains the blond haired coach a few confused looks and Ukai just grins back. “That reminds me”, He says as he turns to the spiky brown haired male, “Tatsumi, where's your team?” Ukai asks with a raise of his eyebrows.  ‘Tatsumi’ raises his hand to look at his watch with a grin at lips. “They should be here in...3…2...and-”, Someone piles through the gym’s open doors with heavy breathing. Kuroo notices it’s that Hikaru guy, and he's literally sweat through as he crashes to the floor with a groan. Behind him come a few other people, a tall male with champagne pink coloured hair that falls over his eyes, a very short male with light blue hair and a guy with fiery red hair and caramel like skin. Those, Kuroo thinks as they all fall down to the ground in a heap, are the only notable ones.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hikaru!”, A familiar voice yells in excitement as something literally flies past Kuroo. His best guess is that it's Karasuno's Hinata running so fast it looks like he's flying. He guesses correctly as he sees Hikaru get slammed down into the ground from his sitting position by a short orange haired male. “Shoyo”, Hikaru greets back weakly as he picks himself back up, Shoyo somehow still atop of him. The younger Hinata of the two is sparkling, vibrating as he suddenly jumps into one of his long non-understandable speeches and Kuroo suddenly feels bad for Hikaru. He really does. All Hikaru does is let a small sigh pass his lips and leans his forehead against Shoyo’s. “Breathe”, He says and that stops the younger of the two from babbling, Shoyo’s eyes are suddenly concentrated and he nods his head, stands up and helps Hikaru back up to his feet.
> 
>  
> 
> “I didn't know Hinata-kun had a brother”, The Manager of Karasuno, Shimizu, mutters quietly and then there's a few murmurs of agreement as the two siblings and the Soccer team make their way towards the Coaches and the Volleyball players. “Sorry we're late”, Hikaru apologises with a slight bow and the other Soccer players follow in his lead. Kuroo can then tell, that as a team, the ETC Juniors must be very in sync. The Coaches nod back at the Soccer Players and then Ukai goes back to explaining. “We’ve already chosen teams, those who aren't called out can either stay and watch or go back to their rooms”.
> 
>   
> “Tanaka and Kenma will be team leaders”, Nekomata voices and Kuroo can almost hear the way Kenma’s soul is dying right now. He can't help but snicker as the two split to different sides. “Hyotaru, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Hikaru and Sugawara to Kenma”, The Soccer Coach then adds off with a small nod at Hikaru who nods curtly back at him and then follows the others to Kenma. Kuroo narrows his eyes at the way that Tsukishima and Hikaru high five each other lowly as if they know one another. “Kuroo, Hinata, Kageyama, Haiba and Yaku to Tanaka”, Ukai then calls of the last names and Kuroo jogs over to Tanaka with Lev. “These are some weird team's”, Tanaka mutters lowly and Kuroo somewhat agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope most of you have enjoyed the first chapter as much as I had fun typing it up. I'd be glad if some of you dropped some kudos or maybe gave a comment. Thank you! (And please stay tuned lmao)


End file.
